


Maybe We Should Go there More Often

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Series: Love Is the Drug...In which Lucius Malfoy (and maybe others) eventually has sex with everyone [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius, Clubbing, Consent, Did we really need an excuse?, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Music, Lestat - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance?, Rough Sex, Roxy Music, Sorry Not Sorry, Trent Reznor - Freeform, Vampire Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which after talking his lover Severus into going to a muggle alternative dance club for the first time,  where people often call Lucius, Lestat and think Severus looks like a musician called Trent Reznor  and they decline the offer to bring others back to the hotel, which is clear Lucius often does...they return alone and end up in a bit of rough sex for the first time in ages…</p>
<p>This is where music can make my mind go "Love Is the Drug" by Roxy Music is the one to blame for this happening</p>
<p>this version omits the opening sequence at the club I plan to finish with in the next few weeks (ant it works ok without it-it's still PWP) but it takes me so long setting up the tags I could not bear to let the draft expire-also means spacing is not what I would like it and may have missed typos/corrections-i will delete this part of the sumury when its "fixed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Should Go there More Often

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is-I will fix errors, spacing and add opening when I get to breath a bit after NaNo is over- couldn't even read it now again.
> 
> This will be part of an eventual small series (but I’m doing NANO so not sure what time I’ll have till after for other things so trying to clear out as many rough drafts as possible). It started with the song Love is the Drug by Roxy music which I’d been listening to the night before and that morning and then I went out for a drive on errands and driving often inspires me. At least 4 short stories had spun out by the time I was back home. While I see this as a later one it was the one most in my though process when I got home so what I started on. A little different for me as they got a lot rougher with each other than I expected and a little more that way than I’ve ever written but you know I just kind of let things go as they want to unravel...(not all will be like this at least one planned is sweet and romantic)

~*~

Lucius had finally talked his lover Severus into going to an alternative muggle dance club with him, where people often call him Lastat and after many drinks and much dirty dancing and suggestions they decline offers from other to accompany them back to the hotel, though it’s clear Lucius often does take up those offers, since it’s Severus’ first time there Lucius wants that experience all to himself…

They were being unusually rough with each other tonight. After mutually throwing each other on the bed  
(working in two fingers only briefly and with little lube Lucius entered him hard and fast, he gasped in a bit of shock at the burn but it also felt so good.)  
Severus had inserted one long slick finger and sought the spot Lucius moaning when he made contact. As he went to add another Lucius said.  
“No don’t. Just fuck me now and fuck me hard, fast, no more grease, face down to the bed and don’t listen to another thing I tell you, call me a slut.” Lucius rattled off in a commanding way.  
Oh really? Severus though this was turning out quite interesting. “There is going to be pain involved with that but if that is what you want my little slut, it’s what you’ll get.”  
“I want.” Said his lover, grabbing him for an aggressive kiss, but Severus did not let that last one land catching him a hairs breath away from his lips feeling the hot breath but denied the desired kiss and suddenly Severus had Lucius face down on the bed legs spread. He pressed in just the head of his cock then pulled it out. He sensed Lucius surprise and then he did just that much again just to that point of first real resistance.  
“Oh Merlin be damned just do it.” Lucius said through gritted teeth desire rolling off him like a wave. He smelled like the club he’d made Severus go to with him tonight, beer, cigarettes, hairspray and sweat.  
“You just told me not to listen to another word you said, so contrary sweetheart.” Severus pulled out the prissy black hair bow and spread the golden hair out across Lucius’s back, how he loved that hair, had always loved that hair. And then he grabbed a handful and pulled while he thrust in half way. Lucius make a startled sound. Then sweeping the hair away Severus pulled out completely and placed some kisses and nips on this lover’s smooth delicious back and shoulders.  
“Damn you Severus I ‘m begging you.”  
“Oh really? Begging Mr. Malfoy?” Severus hissed against the other man’s ear, hot breath against his neck, “Maybe then I should just get up and get dressed since you asked me not to listen to you, slut,” which he punctuated by another pull on the glorious hair feeling his erection seem to grow larger and feeling it throb against his lover. He teased Lucius's hole by pressing in only the teeniest bit and retreating several time and gave him a harder nip on the shoulder. Listening to Lucius whimper in frustration. “I’d ask you how you liked that but you told me not to listen and you know I’m good at following direction when I chose to.” He probed the head in again was it getting sore? Lucius squirmed trying to reach his one hand to his cock. This time Severus was the one, who said,  
“Don’t! Keep your hands where they are. You put me in charge.” He wasn’t anywhere near that point but they had a safe word which he’s honor if he’d be wrong about what was asked. They had been down this road before but not for a while. Lucius seemed to relax beneath him he eyed the spot on the neck where he’d apparently let someone at the club bite him and positioned his mouth, then in one sharp move he bit and thrust simultaneously. Lucius stifled a sound against the pillow and grabbed the bedposts but thrust his hips back against Severus, who knew it had to have hurt but was obviously right about what his man wanted tonight. Lucius’s muscles clenched tight around his cock and it felt so hot and tight it was all he could do to hold back coming immediately. He groaned against his lover neck nipping at the spot but he would be cruel enough to bite it again, they never went that far. “Oh my precious slut Lestat.” He rubbed his face in the hair and griped the shoulder letting most of his weight bear against the others body as he continued his rough movements against his lover. This was a surprising turn on, usually they planed these things out in advance.  
“Maybe I should have had you tie me up” he gasped after another body shaking thrust.  
“Be careful what you wish for.” He pulled out almost all the way and listened to the whimpering moan of what Lucius was afraid might be denial. Severus could almost hear him fight to say nothing, the cock trapped between bed and body must throb as his own did. It was time three hard aggressive thrusts and they were there sharing a climax such as they hadn’t had in ages.  
“My sweet little slut how your unexpected request delighted me.” He told him as he lay panting against his back.” Lucius was too winded to speak. Severus slowly withdrew his softening cock and moved beside his lover caressing the now sweaty hair. “Was that too much? I figure you’d use the safe word if it was.”  
Lucius turned his head and looked up showing his flushed face, “It was perfect. That my dear Severus is why I shall never tire of you as a lover no matter how many other easy options I have. You will always be one of them and you will always satisfy me. But can we maybe bring one or two of the others home as well next time?” He asked almost like a child.  
“Next time, my dear,” Merlin’s tears though Severus kissing the other man’s cheek what the bloody hell might go on then! Though he was certainly going to want to try it now.

The End


End file.
